


Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

by kaitlia777



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic: </p><p>
  <b>Every little thing she does is magic – The Police ~ Once Upon A Time, Jefferson/Emma</b>
  <br/>
  <i>~ Every little thing she does is magic/ Everything she do just turns me on/ Even though my life before was tragic/ Now I know my love for her goes on</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

Jefferson saw the magic in Emma Swan the first time he laid eyes on her from afar. He felt it radiating from her during their subsequent meeting and, when the curse fractured, he knew it had been her doing, as he had predicted.

As the rest of the town learned to navigate this world as the people they were, Jefferson began to go into town more. Now that he had Grace back, it was the responsible thing to do, as she had friends and it wouldn’t be good to always hang around the mansion.

He had been surprised when he and Emma had become friends, bonding over single parenting and the fact that most everyone else tended to look at both of them like they were just waiting for something strange and or crazy to happen when, in fact, they tended toward the mundane.

Still, Emma was magic to him. Not the sort of magic that could make his hat work (though yes, she had that skill), but the sort that could warm his heart with a smile.

As for her actual magic…they needed to work on her control.

Their first kiss had resulted in literal fireworks.


End file.
